The Land of Dreams
by hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted
Summary: Nico, Percy, and Hazel are going to Walt Disney World, where dreams come true. Will going there make all of Nico's dreams come true? It's going to be the time of their lives! Maybe? Or not. *Modern-Day AU, fluffy-ish, major plot twists* PercyxNico percico
1. Hazel Uses her Magic Powers!

**A/N: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic! I do hope that you enjoy it and please leave a review! I would like to know what people think.**

**This story is going to be a few chapters long, so stay tuned!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own Walt Disney World or anything related to it. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**WARNING: M/M romance. If you aren't into that, I suggest you do not read.**

**EDIT: I realized I have been botching the speech. It's fixed now.**

**CHAPTER 1: Hazel Uses her Magic Powers!**

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaseee?" begged Hazel, her eyes brimming with crocodile tears, kneeling on the floor in front of her step-brother Nico, who was sitting on their large couch. Nico huffed and brushed his long, dark hair out of his eyes.

"No. Stop asking.", replied Nico.

He hated to be mean to Hazel, but he was _**not**_ going to Walt Disney World.

"Anyway, even if I did say yes, how are we going to get there? It's a long way from here to Florida. Where would we get the money?", reasoned Nico, even though he knew very well their family was rich. Crazy rich. The mansion he was living in justified that. Hazel stood up, a glint in her eye.

"I have magic powers.", she said mischievously.

"What d-", Nico started to say, when he was interrupted by a grinning Percy walking into the room. Nico and Percy have been best friends since they were ten. Now, eight years later, that bond still stands strong. Though, maybe, Nico has started to think of Percy in a different way. A.. _**more**_ than friends way. His thoughts started to wander, to, ah, more R-rated places. Suddenly he found a hand waving in front of his face.

"Nico? Nicooo? Earth to Nico?", said Percy, who seemed to be the one waving the hand that was in front of Nico's face. Nico felt his face heat up, which was a surprise, considering where all his blood was rushing to while his thoughts were wandering. He grabbed a pillow that was next to him and put it on his lap to hide his growing problem.

"Huh? Y-yeah Percy?" stammered Nico, still some-what in a daze, but his blush was not as prominent as it was before.

"I said, why won't you go to Walt Disney World with Hazel? I want to come too." Percy answered. If Percy wanted to come... then Nico would come too.

"I-I guess we could go. How we'll get there, I don't know, but if Hazel can use her 'magic powers' to get us there, then sure." Nico decided.

"You'll see!" yelled Hazel, running in the direction of their father, Hades', office.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

__Later, Nico decided that Hazel _does _have magic powers. How she managed to get their father to buy them plane tickets (first class, no less) get them rooms in the best hotel in Disney World (Disney's Grand Floridian Resort), and tickets for a week, with +Fastpasses, he doesn't know. Hades also managed to get them unlimited +Fastpasses, but the Walt Disney World website said you get three per day, per person. When Nico asked Hazel how their father did that, she just grinned. Percy had already left to pack, so Nico decided that he should pack too. As he was piling his clothes into his suitcase, his father came in.

"Nico.." his father said, "this is the first time you are leaving the state without me." It was the summer before college, and even then he would be attending college in New York.

"Dad, I'll be fine.", said Nico. His father cared for him, but he usually left his kids to their own devices.

"Alright.. I-I know about your feelings for the Jackson boy… are you sure you can…" He trailed off, but Nico knew what his dad was saying. Hades was not very skilled in the "sit-down-and-talk-about-it" part of parenting.

"Dad, it's okay. He's straight, anyway. We're going, and we'll be fine. Hazel's with us too, so nothing is going to happen.", said Nico. Hades wanted what was best for his only son. He wanted his son to be with the person he desired, he had no problem with his son's partner preference. Hades hoped that Percy would open his eyes and see the jewel in front of him. If they ever did get together, and that Jackson boy ever made his only son cry, Jackson would be wishing he was dead.

"Alright, Nico. Remember that the flight is tomorrow morning, 10:00 AM, sharp. Enjoy.", said Hades, the ends of his lips turning up into a small smile. He patted his son's shoulder and went back to his office. Nico sighed. Wasn't Walt Disney World where dreams came true? He hoped, once they went to The Land of Dreams, that he'd have _his _dream come true. Preferably with Percy in it. As his boyfriend. He started to look forward to this trip. Even though he'd watched most of the Disney movies with Hazel, and his family was well-off, he'd never been to Walt Disney World. His favorite Disney movie was Hercules. His dad Hades also liked it, because he was in it. The way they portrayed the real Hades, Greek God of death, disappointed Nico, but, oh well. He had always liked Greek mythology, and when he was younger he used to play this card game called Mythomagic all the time. It was like Pokemon, except instead of those alien animal things on the cards, there were monsters, gods, goddesses, demigods, and other things related to Greek Mythology. He realized that he had been sitting on his bed for half an hour, simply thinking, which was really strange. He had ADHD, which made it impossible for him to actually sit still.

'Well,' Nico thought, 'there's a first time for everything'. He went back to packing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx **_

"_Flight 212, American Airlines, Boeing 777, now boarding. First class only." _, said the intercom in the airport's lounge.

"Hey, Hazel, that our flight?" asked Percy.

"Um.." said Hazel, checking the tickets, "Yeah, it is. Nico, let's go!" Nico got up and followed them to the plane. After checking their tickets, the flight attendant ushered them in.

"Cool!" exclaimed Percy. There were three rows of seats, two in each row. Every two seats had a triangular table in between them. The table was split in half and a privacy wall could be raised, so the person in the seat next to you couldn't see you. The top half of the seats were surrounded by a semi-circle of plastic, and on one side there was a remote and a pair of headphones inserted into the semi-circle. There were large televisions in front of the seats. The seats could be adjusted to lie completely flat, and there was a pillow and a duvet you could get from the flight attendants. Percy and Nico's seats were next to each other.

"Dibs on the window seat!" yelled Percy, causing the flight attendants to look at him with strained smiles.

Nico guessed they weren't allowed to scowl at them, because they looked like they wanted to.

"Hazel, where's your seat?" asked Nico.

"In front of yours. Nobody is sitting next to me, Dad made sure of that.", replied Hazel. Nico nodded and got into his seat.

"I see you're already making yourself comfortable.", Nico stated.

"Yup." Was Percy's simple reply. He had already gotten a pillow and a duvet from the flight attendants and was snuggled up, watching a Disney movie on the television in front of him. Nico decided to do the same. The flight would take almost five hours, so Nico might as well get comfortable.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Percy had a problem. He had a crush on his best friend. He knew that Nico was gay. Nico had told him that, but Nico thought Percy was straight. The truth was, he had never really liked girls. He just never told Nico. What would he say? 'Hey, that's cool, I think I'm gay too! Wanna go out?'. He decided that he would just _show_ Nico how he felt. He saw Nico getting up from his spot next to him to go to the restroom. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to show Nico _exactly_ how he felt. He got up and followed him.

Nico was wondering why Percy was following him to the restroom, but he decided to pretend not to notice. As he was opening the door, he got pushed into the tight space and he heard the door click shut behind him and the person who pushed him in, which he was assuming was Percy. He turned around and saw Percy eyeing him… lustily? Was that even possible? Before Nico even had a chance to say anything, Percy smashed their lips together. Nico stood still for a second. He couldn't believe it. His hesitation gone, Nico kissed Percy back. Percy shoved him against the wall of the cramped restroom and Nico wrapped his legs around Percy's waist. Percy bit Nico's bottom lip and he let out a small gasp. Percy immediately shoved his tongue into his mouth and Nico let out a small moan. He had never felt this good before. Whenever he fantasized about kissing Percy, he never imagined it would be this good. It was just like his fantasies, but better, minus the part about being in a cramped airplane's restroom. Nico heard the door open and a guy stammering. Percy reluctantly put Nico down and they both turned around to find a blond-haired, blue-eyed guy gaping at them.

"N-Nico?" stammered the blond. Nico looked at him, confused before he realized it was a guy from their old high school.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Jason.." said Nico, slightly embarrassed.

"Jason? Hi Jason! It's me, Percy.", said Percy, happy to see a friend again.

"Hey Percy. Sorry for, uh… interrupting your, uh.. you know.." said Jason.

"It's fine, dude. So, where are you headed?" replied Percy, curious. Meanwhile, the reality of the situation crashed down on Nico and he found himself as red as a tomato, looking at his shoes.

"Walt Disney World with Thalia. Even though she's older than me, she acts like a kid, you know her. Where are you two going?" replied Jason, wondering why Percy was so calm.

"Me, Nico, and his sister are going there too!" exclaimed Percy, excited.

"What hotel are you staying at? How long are you staying?" Percy bombarded Jason with questions.

"Um.. We're staying at the Animal Kingdom hotel.. for five days." Jason replied.

"Cool! We're staying at.. where are we staying again, Nico?" Percy said, turning to look at him.

"Floridian.. Disney's Floridian Resort.." mumbled Nico, still embarrassed and wondering how Percy and Jason were so calm.

"Yeah, what he said! Alright, well see you there, Jason! Say hi to Thalia for me! And, uh, can you.. go.. now, so me.. and Nico.." Percy said, trailing off. Jason turned as red as Nico.

"Oh! Ye-Yeah.. bye.." said Jason, quickly leaving.

"You should've locked the door…" said Nico quietly. Percy chuckled, closed the door, and locked it.

"Now, shall we continue where we left off, boyfriend?" Percy said, his sea-green eyes twinkling.

"B-boyfriend?" said Nico, turning even redder.

"I've always wanted to be your boyfriend, Percy.." murmured Nico.

"Good. I've always wanted to be yours, too.", said Percy, kissing Nico again.

"W-wait.. aren't we going a bit too fast..?" said Nico, nervous.

"We'll think about that later." Was all Percy said.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Percy and Nico finally left the restroom later, after a steamy make out session. None of them wanted their first time together to be in an airplane restroom, no matter how much their hormones protested. Nico was still blushing profusely. Their hair was disheveled and their clothes were rumpled. Raging hard-ons completed the look. They got weird looks from the other passengers and the flight attendants and an old couple started whispering and looking at them a lot. Percy simply grabbed Nico's hand and led him down the aisle back to their seats.

Hazel turned around, took one look at them, smirked, and said "Finally, you two idiots get together."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot and neither is Nico.", said Percy, putting a hand on his chest and attempting to look like he was offended.

"Whatever. It took you long enough!" said Hazel with a giggle. She went back to reading her magazine and left her older brother and his new boyfriend alone. She was glad they finally got it through their thick skulls that they should be together, and so were they.


	2. Welcome to Disney!

**A/N: I would like to thank NicoDiAngeloLover7 and DisHarmonic Lullabies for being the first two to favorite! Thanks a lot, guys.**

**This chapter the group finally reaches Walt Disney World. Percy/Nico bonding and Hazel shipping them c:**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler. Next chapter will be rides!**

**Feel free to PM me. I sometimes get bored while writing and it would be a good opportunity to take your suggestions and add them to the story. Don't worry, I'll credit you, unless you don't want it.**

**P.S: Reviews, please? Extra surprises next chapter if I get at least one or two.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own Walt Disney World or anything related to it. I do not own any brands/places/people you might recognize. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**WARNING: M/M romance. If you aren't into that, I suggest you do not read. Coarse language (barely)**

**EDIT: I saw that I botched the speech, it's fixed now.**

***NOTE: Everything that I describe about Walt Disney World should be true. I have been there and am researching what I have not experienced so I can accurately describe the place.***

**CHAPTER 2: Welcome to Disney!**

"_We are about to land. Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices as they may interfere with the plane's safe descent", _said the pilot through the speakers above the seats.

Many people were powering off their tablets and phones and others were getting back into their seats and buckling up. Nico nudged Percy. "What?", said Percy, not having heard the pilot's announcement.

"We're landing.", said Nico. Percy nodded and buckled his seatbelt while Nico did the same. Hazel turned around and Nico asked if she had fastened her seatbelt as well and she replied by nodding her head. Nico closed his eyes tight and tuned everything out. He hated landings.

"_We have arrived at the Orlando International Airport. The American Airlines cabin crew hope you have had an enjoyable flight and that you will choose us the next time you board a plane. Enjoy your stay at Orlando, Florida."_, the pilot announced.

Nico jumped out of his seat, grabbed his and Percy's carry-ons, and dragged Percy out of the plane.

Hazel was shouting, "Guys, wait up! Come on, you never told me we were having a race!".

Once the boys were outside, Percy kneeled on the ground and kissed it. "I," he said in between kisses, "love", another kiss, "the ground!". People stopped and stared.

A little kid, barely five years old, was tugging at his mother's sleeve while asking her, "Mom? Mommy? Why's that man kissing the ground?".

His mother replied, "Erm.. I guess he's just happy to be back on the ground? Some people don't like riding airplanes as much as you do, honey.", the mother said to her child.

Percy got up from the ground and grinned sheepishly. "I just really, really hate flying.", he said.

Most of the people who were staring oddly at him just continued to the baggage claim, others were still muttering and pointing. Nico face palmed and dragged him to the baggage claim, where most everyone was headed. Hazel finally caught up to them and would not stop giving them death glares. They headed outside.

Outside was a mob of people holding up signs with names on them and yelling the names out. Hazel spotted a guy in a tux and a hat that limo drivers wear holding up a printed sign that said: "di Angelos & Jackson".

They all went towards him, Nico muttering under his breath, "I swear, if dad hired a limo driver…".

Luckily for him, it wasn't a limo. Their dad probably just got overprotective, because the driver just led them to a Walt Disney World shuttle bus, which Percy got very excited about.

"This is my first time riding on a Disney-themed vehicle!" said Percy, his voice getting squeaky.

"Percy, don't you think you're getting a little over-excited…?", said Nico, who was pretty excited himself, and was trying hard to keep his signature poker face on.

"No! Don't you think you're just a.. a… person that's not excited to be at fucking Walt Disney World?!" yelled Percy, causing all the families on the shuttle bus to glare at him for daring to speak such obscenities in front of their kids.

Nico sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, fine, I _am _pretty excited…", he admitted, his face breaking into a small grin.

Just then, the bus talked and whatever it said appeared on a small, black screen with orange letters. Nico thought it said something along the lines of "Welcome to Disney's Magical Express!" something, something… "We are now headed to Disney's Grand Floridian Resort in the Magic Kingdom!" something… else.. "We hope you enjoy your stay at Walt Disney World!". He couldn't keep up with the black screen. He leaned into Percy's side and dug his iPod out of his bag. He put his headphones on and put Skrillex's "Bangarang" for a while. He later changed it to Eminem's "Marshall Mathers LP II". Percy tapped his shoulder and pointed to his ear. Nico removed one of his earbuds.

"Can I listen too?" Percy asked.

"Sure, but I'm listening to Eminem.", replied Nico.

Percy looked confused, and Nico simply shoved the earbud into Percy's ear.

"What is this? Rap? I like it." Percy said. Nico smiled slightly when Percy attempted to rap Eminem's "Monster" under his breath, which had Rihanna in it. Percy was kind of good, so Nico joined in, both of them quietly rapping the lyrics Nico had memorized by heart.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Woah! Nico, did you see the castle? I could see it from the lobby! Mickey and his friends were walking around there! Waaait! Don't go to the reception, we have to take a picture with them!" Percy was yelling as he dragged Nico over to Mickey and Goofy, with Hazel following behind.

"Mickey, Goofy, wait!" Percy shrieked.

Mickey and Goofy paused and turned around. Seeing the group of three teenagers, they beckoned them over. Percy and Nico were on either side of Mickey Mouse with Goofy on Nico's left and Hazel next to Goofy. Hazel asked someone who was walking by to take their picture. After the picture was taken, the man gave the camera back to Hazel and bid the group goodbye.

" I love you so, so, _so_ much for bringing me here, Nico!" yelled Percy, hugging Nico tightly. Suddenly, Percy realized what he had said and pulled away, blushing furiously.

"I-I didn't mean, um, nevermind.", stammered Percy.

Chuckling nervously, Nico said that it was okay. Percy found that low chuckle very sexy… but they were at Walt Disney World, so he had promised himself to keep everything short and sweet. He leaned down and pecked Nico on the cheek, causing Nico to turn a light shade of pink. Hazel giggled. Her brother and Percy were _so cute_ together! She shipped them really, really hard.

"I think we should go check in now.", said Hazel, smiling cheerfully. Nico was nodding furiously and quickly followed behind Hazel, Percy next to him with his arm on Nico's shoulder. They quickly walked back into the hotel and headed to the reception.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Reservations, please?" asked the receptionist.

"I've got them… hold on.", said Hazel, digging through her over-sized purse.

"Aha! Here you go.", said Hazel, pulling a clear folder with papers in it out of her purse.

She handed it to the receptionist, who quickly looked over it. The receptionist smiled at the group of teenagers and led them to a small room. They were introduced to all the staff that would be available to help them near their room, which was in the Main building Club Level, room 307. They were told that for everyone on the Club Level, there would be snacks available in a lounge all day. They were given a brief tour of the lounge in the main building. The receptionist handed them a box with Mrs. Incredible on it. It said 'Magic Band'.

"Is this your first visit?" she asked. All three teens nodded, so the receptionist grabbed three buttons with Mickey and his friends on it. The buttons said, '1st Visit!'. Percy immediately put his on, while Nico stuck it to his backpack. Hazel wore hers as well.

"Any special occasions?" Hazel shook her head.

"Alright, in that box I gave you earlier is your theme park tickets, your hotel key, your Memory Maker access, your means of getting food, and also, Mr. Hades di Angelo has added a VISA card worth seven hundred dollars.", said the receptionist.

"All that in that small box?", said Percy in awe.

"I suggest you open it. Also, here is your welcome letter and some important information. Your room is in the Main building Club Level, room 307, in case you forgot. The main building is the one you're in right now.", said the receptionist, taking out a map and marking the spot with a Mickey Mouse head.

"Thanks…" said Hazel cheerfully, checking her name tag, "Athena! I'll tell your manager how wonderful you are!" Athena beamed and pointed to the direction of their room. Percy offered to carry the box, so Hazel gave it to him, along with everything else they had received. They made their way to their room, looking through the large windows.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Percy, open the box!" said Hazel.

"My hands are full. Here, Nico, open it.", said Percy.

Nico opened the box and found three bracelets with a Mickey Mouse head on each. His name was written under a gray band so he took it out and wore it. Instead of a slot to insert a card, there was a large Mickey Mouse head under the door knob.

"I'm guessing I should align the Mickey head on my bracelet with the Mickey head on the door." said Nico, doing just that. The Mickey head lit up green and they all entered. Percy's jaw dropped.

"Is this an apartment, or a hotel room?" he said in awe. They were apparently in a living room with a flat screen television on an ornate wooden stand, a glass coffee table with a couch and two chairs in front of it. There was also a desk and a chair to the right of the television. At one end of the room was a window taking up the top half of the wall, with a dining room table and four chairs under it. Down the hallway were two bedrooms and two bathrooms. One bedroom had a king sized bed, the other had two queens. Each bedroom had the same TV and stand like the living room, a small closet, and a balcony overlooking the water. Hazel called dibs on the room with the king sized bed, which left Percy and Nico in the room with two queens. After putting their bags in their respective rooms, they all gathered in the living room and looked through the things they got from the receptionist. Nico showed them the bands inside the box. Percy's was blue, which he was ecstatic about, and Hazel's was green, which she was okay with.

"I guess that means that everything we need is connected to our bands", said Nico, reading the brochure that came in the box.

"Dad got us this thing called Disney Dining plan. He added a ton of extra meals, so whenever we get hungry, we can use that dining plan for food. Apparently, there are two kinds of meals, quick-service and table-service. Quick-service is for places that you order at the counter, take your food, and sit somewhere. Table-service is for fancy restaurants. We also get snacks." He said.

Percy groaned. "All this information is killing my braaaaainn!" he whined.

Sighing, Nico put the brochures away. Hazel quickly picked them up, reading over them as well. "When are we going to the parks?" asked Percy.

"Our tickets don't activate until tomorrow.", said Hazel.

"TOMMOROW? NOOOOOOO!" cried Percy, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO UNTIL THEN?!"

Nico had a few ideas of what Percy could do until tomorrow…

"I have some ideas…" said Nico in a low voice.

Hazel coughed very loudly. "Mind taking this somewhere else?" she said.

Nico flushed red while Percy got up and dragged them to their room.

After locking the door, Percy turned to Nico and asked, "What _have _you got in mind, Nico?" Nico got on the bed and sat, patting the spot next to him. Percy came and sat next to him.

"I'm letting you take charge," said Nico, "but not completely."

Percy chuckled. "A challenge, eh? We'll see" he said.

Percy leaned forward and closed the distance. He pushed Nico down on the bed and began to kiss him. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and when Percy's tongue asked for entrance, he granted it. Percy ran his hands over Nico's back until he reached his ass. Nico gasped and pulled Percy closer.

Percy pulled away to breathe, and Nico leaned forward and whispered in his ear in his mother tounge "_Si indossa troppi vestiti. Lascia che ti aiuti toglierli_."

Shivers ran down Percy's back upon hearing those words. Nico sounded so sexy when he spoke Italian. Nico sat up against the headboard and beckoned Percy over. Percy crawled over to him and straddled him. Nico began to unbutton Percy's shirt, making him very excited. Once Percy's shirt was _finally _off, Nico began kissing the tanned flesh that the shirt had been hiding. He trailed his hands along Percy's six-pack. Percy was content just sitting there, letting Nico explore. It seemed Nico wanted more. His wandering hands came up to Percy's nipples and started to tease them. Percy let out a strangled gasp. Soon, Nico's hands were gone and replaced by his mouth. Percy let out a moan. Too soon, Nico's mouth left that spot and went up to his neck, relentlessly biting and sucking. Percy enjoyed this, very much. Once Nico left a decent-sized mark, he leaned back. Percy seemed to realise that Nico was the one holding the reins, and decided to take control. He leaned forward and kissed him. Tongues fought and hands roamed. Percy rubbed his clothed erection against Nico's, earning a moan from him. Percy's hands went down to Nico's ass, that perfectly sculpted work of art, which was currently covered in tight jeans. Percy growled and went to unbutton Nico's jeans.

"P-Percy, st-stop…" said Nico, panting.

"I'm n-not ready for t-that…" he said.

"Okay… I just… sorry…" Percy said.

"I liked it, though. I'm just… not ready to go any further. You understand, right…?" Nico said quietly.

"Y-yeah.. I'll just… go take care of it myself." Percy said, giving a brightly blushing Nico a peck on the cheek.

Had anyone ever heard of blushing being a turn-on? A blushing Nico always did that to him. Percy got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and take care of 'it'.

"Night, Nico. I'll be back in a few." said Percy, suddenly realising that it was late. He wanted to wake up early and go to the park.

"Goodnight…" replied Nico.

**A/N: Once again, sorry this chapter is kind of boring, next chapter the fun begins, so don't worry.**

**Jason and Thalia appear next chapter.**

**(Nico and Hazel are pretty spoiled, aren't they?)**

**Please review, and also if you want anything to happen, or have any suggestions, etc. just put them in a review or a PM. I am always open to PM's.**


	3. Let The Fun Begin!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all those who favorite and follow my story! It makes me very happy to see that people like and read it. **

***NOTE: I am describing Walt Disney World to my best ability. I have done my research because I haven't been to the hotel the trio went to, but I have been to WDW. Almost everything described is real, but I DO NOT OWN IT***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own Walt Disney World or anything related to it. I do not own any brands/places/people you might recognize. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**WARNING: M/M romance. If you aren't into that, I suggest you do not read.**

**CHAPTER 3: Let The Fun Begin!**

"We get to ride a monorail!?" shrieked Percy, bouncing around like a hyperactive nine-year-old. "That's so cooool!" he said.

"Percy, it's just a monorail. Wait for the _real _rides!" said Hazel.

"You're right! There are way cooler rides at the Magic Kingdom!" said Percy, getting even more excited.

Nico, who was usually sporting a blank expression, had a smile on his face. The magic of Disney was getting to him, or maybe it was seeing Percy so happy, even though he was almost always was. Yeah, that was it, but knowing he was the one to make Percy so happy by bringing him here, made him happy too. They were waiting in line for the monorail that would take them from their hotel to the Magic Kingdom. Everyone saw the monorail enter the station, so they all filed in and found seats.

Percy and Hazel were seated across from Nico, snickering because he was stuck next to an annoying kid who poked him every few seconds, saying "Hey, Mister! Can I have your iPod?"

Nico ignored him for the first part of the ride, then got fed up. He shot him his signature death glare, leaned in real close and whispered, "Kid, if you don't shut your dumb little mouth up, I am going to kill your mom while you watch, and throw you out of this monorail."

The kid stared at him with wide eyes and started shaking. He ran to his mother, shouting "MOMMY! THAT CREEPY MAN IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nico leaned back in his seat, glad that the kid was gone.

Percy got up and sat in the seat that the little prick had just evacuated. "What'd you say to him, Nico?" said Percy, attempting to sound like a mother scolding her child.

Nico played along, saying "Nothing!" cheekily.

Percy glared, though it was nowhere near as intense as the one Nico gave to the kid.

Nico sighed in defeat. "I told him I'd kill his mom while he watched, then throw him out the window." He said.

"That's _so mean!_" said Percy.

Percy liked little kids, and they usually liked him.

"Yeah, well, that little prick was so damn annoying, I don't feel bad." Nico said under his breath.

Percy didn't hear. "Lighten up, Nico. We. Are. At. Disney World. People do not pout at Disney World!" he said.

"Fine…" Nico said.

He pecked Percy on the cheek, making him blush. Nico couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked while blushing. Wait, did Nico just use the word adorable? Something must be wrong here.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"We're here, we're here, we're finally here!" singsonged Percy.

He was holding Nico's hand and consulting the map simultaneously.

"Where are we going to go first?" asked Hazel.

"I want to ride the Seven Dwarves Mine train!" Percy said.

"What Percy desires, Percy shall get." Nico stated, giving a small bow.

Percy blushed and made Nico stand up again. They made their way to the ride Percy had suggested, getting lost _only once_, and being separated in the crowd more than a few times. It was the summer vacation, after all. The trio stood in the +Fastpass line, which had about five people in it and in less than a minute it was their turn. They all aligned their Magic Bands with the Mickey head on the pole, the same way Nico opened their hotel door. The Mickey heads glowed green, and the guy manning the entrance waved them through.

"Don't put them away, you'll be using them again soon." The guy said.

They walked until they reached the second scan point. Repeating the procedure, they passed by it and waited for the coaster to come back. Once it arrived, Nico and Percy sat in the front. The seats were made to look like minecarts. Hazel sat behind them, and luckily nobody sat next to her, even though the carts could fit four. The ride started fast, the mine train veering right. Suddenly it slowed down and they were climbing up the tracks. Shooting down the short distance, they swerved left, Percy squeezed Nico's hand. They went up and down, then the cart veered to the left, then to the right, to the left again, and entered a cave. It was pitch-black for a second before the light of jewels blinded them. Inside the cave were all the dwarves, singing. They were advancing slowly. Hazel loved gems and jewels, so obviously this was her favorite part of the ride. Still inside the cave, the carts slowly started to ascend. They started to descend at a snail's pace, but suddenly the carts picked up speed and they shot down the rails, veering to the left. The trio enjoyed this ride immensely, and they were not eager for it to end.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That. Was. AWESOME!" shrieked Hazel as they were exiting the Space Mountain coaster.

They had ridden so many rides.

"Yeah, my favorite part of the ride was when we were in that dark chamber and were spiraling down.." Nico said.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, more so because Percy was there. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon, and they'd been in the park since eleven A.M that morning.

"It was pretty cool." Percy said, sporting a huge grin.

Percy and Nico were holding hands, walking towards the nearest restaurant. Hazel had announced that they were going to eat a while ago, but Percy and Nico had begged to go on Space Mountain. They ended up in Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café. They were in the 'Tommorowland' part of the Magic Kingdom. After riding almost everything in Fantasyland and Frontierland, the most memorable being the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, The Mad Tea Party, and 'it's a small world'. After getting their food with their dining plan, they went and found seats. The far wall had a giant robotic alien/dinosaur thing. It spewed out jokes and burst into song randomly. Nico and Percy both got Angus burgers with pulled pork and a side of fries. Hazel got a Chili Cheese dog. All three received a small chocolate cake with colorful Mickey head sprinkles on top. They ate their lunch, talking about their favorite rides so far and which ones they wanted to go on next. Hazel wanted to ride on Aladdin's Magic Carpets, while Nico said he would like to go in the Haunted Mansion. Percy said he'd go with Nico. After they were done, they decided to split up. Hazel would go to her carpet ride while Percy and her brother would go to that Haunted Mansion.

**A/N: Sorry for the short, boring chapter. I just have no inspiration for this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be much longer, and more interesting. I will be starting a new chapter-fic. My muse longs to write it, and my head is filled with ideas for it. This one? Nothing.. D:**

**I don't know what I'll call it, but it will be dedicated to Death's Cry, my first reviewer. I got the idea from them. There was an announcement on my profile stating that the first two reviewers would get a oneshot with a pairing of their choice. I just loved her plot idea. The second reviewer is my good friend , but she didn't pick a pairing/plot yet.**

**Keep an eye out for the first chapter of the new fic, should be out by this weekend!**


	4. The Tower of Terror Should Be Shut Down

_A/N: I feel deflated._

_Here's an extra-special Halloween chapter for you guys. Please tell me if it sucks._

_Sorry, I know I mentioned in earlier chapters that Jason and Thalia would appear, but they never did x.x_

_Here they are!_

_*SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY (Plus as I was writing I got distracted by Youtube. Specifically this channel called PAINT. The guy's name is Jonathan Cozak, go watch his stuff, it's hilarious.)_

***NOTE: I am describing Walt Disney World to my best ability. I have done my research because I haven't been to the hotel the trio went to, but I have been to WDW. Almost everything described is real, but I DO NOT OWN IT***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters because I am not Rick Riordan. I do not own Walt Disney World or anything related to it. I do not own any brands/places/people you might recognize. The only thing I own is the plot.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

**The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Should Be Shut Down… ****(HAPPY HALLOWEEN)**

Percy, Nico, and Hazel were sitting next to each other on a Disney Magical Express shuttle. They were on their way to Disney's Hollywood Studios. Nico was excited to ride the Twilight Tower. Hazel was dying to go on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Percy just wanted to ride everything.

"Are we there yet?" whined Hazel and Percy simultaneously.

They looked at each other with wide eyes and burst out laughing, while Nico was stunned, wondering how they did that.

Chuckling, Nico said "I think we're…." when he was interrupted by the standard Disney Transportation welcome message. "Here." He continued.

Percy grabbed his blue backpack and dragged the siblings out of the bus by the wrist.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" he yelled, running, while Nico and Hazel stumbled and tripped behind him.

"Slow down," Nico said, panting.

Percy let go of his and Hazel's wrists, allowing them to slow to a walk. Percy stopped, and waited for them to catch up to him. Once they finally caught up to him, Percy broke into a run.

"Seriously, Percy!?" cried Nico, running a hand over his face.

"Oof!" Percy exclaimed, falling onto his ass.

He has bumped into somebody, who was currently worrying over him, asking if he was okay. He helped Percy get up.

"I'm fine, dude, it's cool." Percy said.

He looked at the guy that he had bumped into and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was Jason. Next to him, a girl, or woman, was smiling. She had raven-black hair and startling blue eyes, just like Jason. She was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt that had Olaf the snowman on it. Under Olaf it said, 'I DON'T like warm hugs!' Percy chuckled at that.

"Oh, hey Percy!" said Jason, who was wearing a white shirt that had a drawing of a book on it, and above the book it read '_C'est n'est pas une pipe_'.

Percy, having taken French instead of Spanish during high school, knew it meant 'This is not a pipe.'

Confused, Percy greeted Jason as well, then asked "Jason, why does your shirt say that the pipe is not a pipe? Unless I'm even dumber that I thought I was, I am pretty sure that's a pipe."

Nico spoke up, saying, "Percy, it's not a pipe. It's a drawing of a pipe. So, technically, not a pipe. It's based on a painting by René Magritte, a Belgian artist."

Jason looked at Nico curiously. "You're right… since when were you into art?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. I'm assuming this is Thalia?" Nico said, gesturing to the black-haired woman next to Jason.

"Right you are. I am Thalia. And you are?" she asked, extending her hand.

Nico shook her hand. "Nico. Nico di Angelo. This is my step-sister Hazel, and this is Percy… my, uh… boyfriend" he replied, blushing at the end.

Thalia squealed. "I can totally picture you two together! So cute!" she shrieked.

As if realizing what she just did, she stood straight as a rod and cleared her throat.

"So, which ride are you going on first?" Jason asked the trio as they got their bags checked and entered the park.

"Uhm…" Percy said, but got interrupted by Hazel, who said "We're going to ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster! Want to come? It's a long walk from here."

She was consulting a map of the park, which she probably got as they were coming in.

"Alright, let's go!" Thalia said, dragging Jason behind her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hazel was laughing uncontrollably as they got off the ride.

"You," she said in between fits of laughter, pointing at her brother, "were screaming… the… whole time…. Hah.. hahahah.."

If looks could kill, Hazel would've been rotting by now. Nico was glaring daggers at her.

"We get it, Hazel." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Come on, don't be so mean to my Nico." Said Percy, wrapping his arm around Nico's waist and pulling him close.

Nico seemed to forget being angry at anybody. He leaned into Percy, hiding his face in his chest so nobody would see his blush.

"Well, where do you want to go next?" Thalia said, supressing a giggle.

"Nico said that he wanted to go to the Twilight Zone Tower thing" Percy said.

"It's called the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Percy…" said Nico, removing his head from Percy's chest to give him an annoyed glare.

"Alrighty, then, that's where we're going." , stated Jason.

"No, I want to go at night." Nico said.

The group decided to go to the Tower the minute it got dark. They pondered what to do until then. Jason stated that he wanted to watch the Star Wars show and go on the Star Tours ride. Hazel, Thalia, and Percy wanted to watch 'The Voyage of The Little Mermaid'. The group decided to go to the Mermaid show first, then Star Tours, and after that they'd get lunch.

After they got lunch, there was some kind of dance party with the characters near the giant wizard hat Mickey wore in the movie Fantasia. Percy and Hazel's pouty faces got everyone to join in. They took pictures as they danced with the characters. Bubbles were everywhere, as some kids and some of the characters had bubble guns. They danced until they got tired and decided to walk around and get some Mickey-shaped ice cream sandwiches.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was almost nine at night by the time they reached the Tower. When they got there, they had to split up, because Jason and his sister had already used all three of their +Fastpasses.

"Aw… Okay, bye…" Hazel said, waving, even though they hadn't even moved yet.

Nico and Percy also said their goodbyes, and promised to wait for them after they were done. The trio quickly ran through the +Fastpass line, and reached the second scan point. The woman manning it waved them into a small room. When the room got full, the doors closed with a small thud, and the lights went out. There were bookshelves on the walls and an old, small TV on the wall. Large windows revealed nothing, except flashes of lightning, which was weird since it wasn't even raining outside. It turned on, and they watched a video about the Tower. The place apparently used to be a famous destination for Hollywood stars to stay. An accident shut the place down. It is now haunted by ghosts. The man speaking on the television said that they would be riding on one of the service elevators, the only things that still worked, to their rooms.

A while later, Percy, Nico, and Hazel were seated in a large 'elevator'. There were four to a row, and a guy near Hazel's age was sitting on the last seat in their row. Percy was next to the wall, with Nico next to him and Hazel on Nico's other side. The other guy, who was bulky and looked like he was of Chinese descent, was sitting next to Hazel, on the other end of the row. He and Hazel were chatting, and he introduced himself as Frank. He said he was here on vacation with his grandmother, but she did not want to ride the Tower, so she went to a nearby restaurant and left Frank to ride it on his own.

Once everyone was in the elevator, the lady in charge of theirs said "Goodbye, and enjoy your stay at the Hollywood Tower Hotel." She said, closing the elevator.

"Wait, what?! She's leaving us here alone?" Frank said, starting to panic.

"It's okay. We're here." Hazel said.

She liked this Frank guy. Frank smiled at her, and then the ride began. They went through up, momentarily stopping at a floor where four ghosts, surrounded by electricity, stared at them oddly.

"They look so… real…" Frank said.

"I know, right?" Percy exclaimed.

They started moving again. The elevator once again stopped, moving out of its shaft into a void. There were stars everywhere and it was as if they were floating. Odd things popped out of nowhere.

"It's the Twilight Zone." Nico said.

They passed through it, suddenly in the elevator shaft again. It was pitch black. It slowly rose up, until some light filtered in and they found themselves overlooking the entire park.

"I can see that wizard hat! The one where the dance party was!" Hazel said.

They shot down the shaft again, like a bullet. Some people screamed, some laughed, and everyone felt weightless for a moment. It shot up and down a few times, when it suddenly screeched to a stop.

"Is this part of the ride?" Percy whispered, starting to panic.

"I-I don't think so…" Nico replied, getting worried.

Everyone started to panic. "SHUT UP!" someone yelled. Everyone stopped talking. "THIS IS NOT PART OF THE RIDE! I RODE IT BEFORE, THIS HASN'T HAPPENED. I'M SURE SOMEONE WILL COME WITH HELP SOON, OR THAT THE RIDE WILL JUST CONTINUE. PLEASE, JUST STAY QUIET." The person continued to yell.

Until something happened, they were stuck in that elevator shaft in the darkness. Hazel's breathing turned rapid and shallow.

"Hazel? Are you okay?" Nico said, rubbing circles on her back, trying to call her down.

"Y-yeah… Fine…" she said, still looking scared, but otherwise fine.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Frank said.

"Not for long, I hope." Percy said.

It was only about ten minutes before all hell broke loose. There was a loud screech, and then people started to scream. The elevator started to shake. There was a booming laugh that stunned everyone to silence.

"Annabeth? ANNABETH!" someone shrieked, "ANNABETH'S GONE!" the same person said, starting to sob uncontrollably.

Percy couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack. He looked around for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found.

"NICO! NICO!?" Percy yelled his name over and over again, but there was no reply.

He was gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been two hours since the ride had stopped. People were missing, and everyone was still freaking out, although some people have started to calm down. The 'elevator' was beginning to feel hot and sweaty. Percy and Hazel have been crying on each other's shoulder for the past hour, panic and fear overtaking their senses. Frank had been trying to calm Hazel down, but you could tell he was scared too. At random intervals, that booming laugh would ring out across the tiny 'elevator' and make everyone jump. Thunder crackled outside, but nobody knew when it started raining. To top it all off, a few other people (along with Nico and Annabeth, but Percy, Frank, and Hazel didn't know her) also went missing. Nobody knew where they went, and some others randomly started to disappear too. How or why, they did not know. Many were worried that they would never make it out alive.

The only thing on Percy's mind was Nico. Sure, maybe he was thinking about how they were going to get out of there, but mostly Nico. He was worried he might never see him again. He was worried that something had happened to his precious Nico. He was worried that they would be stuck here for a long time, and during that time Nico might be in trouble…

_Yeah, don't hate me. You didn't __**really **__expect it to be all "fluffy fluffy bubblegum!" the whole time, did you? Don't worry, it will all be resolved in the next chapter (or two). I apologize for the late update. _

_Until next time!_

_NICO WILL NOT DIE I WOULD NEVER DO THAT EVER._


End file.
